Hilo rojo
by Pami Li
Summary: Existe algo llamado destino y aunque pretendas huir de él, jamás lo lograrás. Te lo advierto yo, quien ha sido llevado por su culpa a encontrarme irremediablemente con la mujer de mi vida... otra vez. Kagome&InuYasha. Dedicado a mi pequeña Grace.
1. Prólogo

**Hilo rojo**

**Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Prólogo.  
**  
Existe algo llamado destino, aunque la mayoría de nosotros intentamos ignorarlo por completo.

Si tú te encuentras en cierto lugar a una hora cualquiera y por casualidad conoces al amor de tu vida, es culpa suya.

Si decides ignorarlo… es tu decisión, pero te aseguro que no podrás huir eternamente. Un día, antes de que lo notes y seguramente de que lo desees, se volverá en tu contra y nuevamente aparecerá en tu camino.

Repitiéndose a través de los años, las personas, otros destinos y sobre todo de lo que tú creas que es mejor.  
Y un día inevitablemente caerás en él.

* * *

Aquí una historia de dos capítulos (más prologo, más epílogo) que ha sido creada bajo la idea de la última escena del ending 'With you'.

Va dedicada a mi pequeña Grace, a quien adoro y quiero muchísimo.

Gracias a Sandra por betearme e impedir que mate a Kagome.


	2. Destino

**Hilo rojo**

**Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Capítulo I  
Destino  
**  
Lo intentaba, lo juro, pero simplemente no llegaba a ningún lado.  
Kagome jamás había sufrido una tarde tan aburrida desde hacía muchos años atrás. No sabía en qué estado del nirvana se encontraba cuando aceptó la idea de salir con ese chico.

Realmente esperaba que estuviera un poco loca aquel día porque si no temía no recordarlo con claridad por alguna clase de alucinógenos.

Dirigió su mirada al vaso frente a ella, ¿y si él se lo había puesto? Recordaba estar refresco en aquel momento.

La pregunta era: si eso era cierto, entonces… ¿por qué diablos no los había colocado en esos momentos? Pretendía matarla del aburrimiento, seguro que sí. No podía ser otra cosa.

Tomó con rapidez el vaso y bebió todo su contenido de golpe.  
Cerró los ojos un momento, preguntándose cuánto tardaría en hacer algún efecto, pero al abrirlos y volver a sus cinco aletargados sentidos seguía escuchando la plática sin sentido del chico frente a ella.

Sacó su celular de la bolsa que conservaba en sus rodillas y escribió sin ver la pantalla un grito de auxilio.  
Suspiró levemente y volvió a asentir, seguro el idiota ni cuenta se daba de que ella no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

A los pocos minutos sonó su celular, el S.O.S. había vuelto a funcionar.

—Lo siento, debo contestar —murmuró mientras se ponía de pie.  
—Claro, sin problemas. Podría ser alguna urgencia.

'Urgencia de alejarme de ti', pensó y le lanzó una sonrisa, decidida ya a huir de ahí rumbo a los lavabos.

—Sango, gracias a Dios. Temía que tardarías más —soltó justo al contestar.  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupada su amiga.  
—No aguanto ni un minuto más —gritó exasperada—. Hôjô es aburrido con todas las letras y en mayúsculas. Es desesperante verlo hablar de cosas sin sentido y ya me tiene completamente harta. ¡Sácame de aquí! —rogó.  
—Bien, bien. Te he entendido —dijo mientras intentaba aguantar la risa, aun a través del teléfono podía escucharlo—. Veamos, puedes decirle que surgió un contratiempo y debes volver a casa para ayudar con la preparación del festival que comienza mañana.  
—¡Hecho! —afirmó gustosa de una buena excusa. Para cualquier mentira que resultara creíble siempre acudía a su mejor amiga, quien tenía práctica en detectarlas gracias al chico con el que salía.

Colgó con rapidez y observó su reflejo en el espejo. Siempre había considerado que era bonita, pero tenía tan mala suerte con los hombres que ahora lo dudaba bastante.  
Soltó una última vez el aire antes de salir en busca de su mesa.

—Siento la interrupción, Hôjô —dijo mientras tomaba asiento.  
—No te preocupes linda Kagome —sonrió encantadoramente—. ¿Sucedió algo?  
—Pues sí, y que pena contigo pero debo irme ya —aclaró—. Algo salió mal y debo ir a ayudar a casa por el festival de mañana.  
—Oh, no te preocupes, vamos —mencionó poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo caballerosamente su brazo para caminar.

No pudo negarse cuando él amablemente se ofreció a acompañarla a casa.  
De por sí se sentía culpable por engañarlo de esa forma como para decirle que no.

Ahora, justo en el primer escalón para subir las largas escaleras cerraba los ojos mientras recibía un dulce beso de las buenas noches.

—Nos vemos mañana, Kagome —murmuró, tomando en su mano algunos cabellos de la morena y acomodándolos tras la oreja derecha.  
—Te advierto que estaré muy ocupada, no estoy segura de poder atenderte —dijo, y era verdad.  
—No importa —mencionó sonriendo—. Con verte seré feliz.

Un beso más y Hôjô subió a su auto para partir a su casa.  
Kagome suspiró sin poder evitarlo, él no tenía nada de malo: era amable, caballeroso y, aceptó, a pesar de lo que dijera, su plática era interesante. Además era muy guapo y dulce.

La que estaba mal era ella, que por alguna razón no veía todo eso y seguía esperando.  
Algo le decía que lo hiciera, que la persona adecuada llegaría pronto.

Vio su meñique derecho y negó con la cabeza.  
Para la edad que tenía debía ya de olvidarse de tonterías, estupideces y cuentos de hadas.

Sigilosamente subió las escaleras para poder ir a la cama; después de todo, los festivales sí resultaban bastante pesados.

&.

El vestuario de sacerdotisa le resultaba incómodo, no estaba tan acostumbrada a usarlo y era pesado para moverse con su agilidad acostumbrada.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban al pozo sagrado. Debía permanecer ahí para explicar y acompañar a los turistas y visitantes que llegaran.

Bajó con cuidado y se sobresaltó al escuchar un sonido cerca de ella, volteó con rapidez para ver alrededor y no encontró nada, lo cual era normal. Ese lugar no era abierto al público más que en los festivales.

Un nuevo sonido la distrajo de sus pensamientos y gritó cuando su gato cayó justo a su lado.

—¡Hey! —gritó asustada—. ¿Por qué has decidido asustarme hoy, Buyo?

Se agachó y lo tomó entre sus manos sonriendo. El gato parecía algo agitado pero supuso que al ser normalmente sedentario había hecho de pronto demasiado ejercicio para llegar hasta ahí.

—Buena tarde —dijo un chico detrás de ella.

Kagome levantó la vista y se encontró con un chico atlético que la observaba desde las alturas. Su largo cabello era negro y lo llevaba en una coleta desordenada en el cuello, provocando que luciera extraño. Tenía sus manos dentro del pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba.

—¿Sí? —cuestionó con una sonrisa—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

El chico bajó las escaleras y se acercó a ella con agilidad, manteniendo un gesto extraño en su atractivo rostro y el silencio en todo momento.  
La morena se sintió enrojecer ante el escrutinio al que se veía sometida por parte de ese extraño chico.

—Vas a terminar toda rasguñada si continuas tomando al gato así —afirmó de pronto.  
—¿Qué…? —alcanzó a preguntar mientras Buyo sacaba sus uñas y las enterraba en la parte de su brazo que había salido de su traje—. ¡Au! —gritó de dolor, soltándolo con rapidez. El animal se alejó huyendo y escondiéndose detrás de las escaleras.  
—Te lo advertí —murmuró con una sonrisa burlona.  
—¡Pero ya cuando me lastimó! —mencionó casi gritando.  
—No creo que eso haya sido mi culpa. Tú maltratabas al pobre animal.

La chica bufó algo molesta. Ese desconocido no tenía la culpa de su dolor, pero de alguna forma tenía que desquitarse.

Además, aún no sabía qué es lo que quería. Según sabía faltaban aún unos minutos para que todo comenzara, y no solían llegar solos a ese lugar.

—¿Qué necesita? —preguntó intentando sonar cortés.  
—Me pareció conocida, es todo —murmuró con los ojos clavados en su rostro.  
—Lo siento —mencionó—, no creo conocerlo.  
—No, no… —dijo bajando la mirada—. Lo sé.

El chico dio media vuelta y salió del lugar; Kagome lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista y entonces decidió volver al trabajo. El chico había resultado algo extraño, pero no era su responsabilidad ir a preguntarle qué diablos le pasaba.

Unas horas después se encontraba exhausta. Había atendido a mucha gente que la había atosigado con preguntas sobre el significado del pozo y el árbol sagrado que se encontraba afuera.  
Y ella repitió tantas veces la historia que estaba segura dormiría con ella.

Hasta que estaba tomando un baño recordó al extraño chico de la tarde, le resultaba conocido de algún lado, pero estaba segura de que realmente no lo conocía.  
Con la cantidad de gente que vio ese día era probable que se encontrara entre algún visitante de años atrás, después de todo llevaba haciendo ese trabajo desde que era casi una niña.

Esa noche soñó con un hombre rodeando su cuerpo en un fuerte pero tierno abrazo, sentía claramente cómo algo rodeaba su meñique derecho y caía no muy lejos de su cuerpo.  
Cuando abrió los ojos aún podía sentir la larga cabellera de él acariciando su rostro.

&.

La mañana había sido de lo más extraña, por alguna razón se sentía tentada a asomarse muy seguido por la ventana de su habitación, la cual daba hacia el árbol sagrado.

Eso no era un comportamiento normal en ella, después de vivir toda su vida en ese lugar no era como si pensara que de pronto algo saldría por el pozo sagrado o algo así.

¡Además ella debería prepararse en lugar de perder el tiempo!, esa noche tendría que trabajar nuevamente.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras cuando escuchó sonar el timbre, encontrándose sola en casa; debía apurarse.

—¡Voy, voy! —gritó cuando daba vuelta para caminar al pasillo que daba a la puerta.

Cuando la abrió creyó buena idea haberse caído por las escaleras. Frente a ella se encontraba nuevamente Hôyô, quien la veía con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y un paquete entre las manos.  
Hasta ese momento no había recordado que habían quedado, de alguna manera, de verse la noche anterior y nunca lo había visto aparecer.

—Hola Kagome —saludó cortés.  
—Hola Hôyô —dijo manteniendo una distancia prudencial—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —cerró la boca de pronto, ¿no habría sido grosera al preguntarlo?  
—Bueno… —comenzó, removiéndose nervioso en su lugar—. Es que ayer no pude venir por un problema y quise venir a ofrecerte disculpas.

'¿No era tierno el chico?', pensó. '¿Entonces por qué no me lo parece?'

—Oh, no debiste preocuparte —mencionó sonriendo—. Ayer estuve muy ocupada y no hubiera podido atenderte, como ya te había dicho.  
—Sí, lo sé —aclaró—. Pero es que… —comenzó a sonrojarse y Kagome se preguntó si acaso estaba enfermo, pero entonces murmuró—: me gusta verte con esa ropa de sacerdotisa.

Kagome sonrió, contrario a lo que ella consideraba a Hôyô parecía gustarle cómo lucía con ese pesado traje. No era feo, debía admitir, pero ella siempre andaba con faldas cortas o pantalones de mezclilla, lo cual era mucho más cómodo.

—Esta noche podrías verme —dijo sonriendo.  
—Me encantaría, pero saldré de la ciudad unos días —gruñó mientras fruncía el ceño. Contrario a lo que pareciera a Kagome le gustaba más esa expresión—. Asuntos familiares.

Bajó la mirada y Kagome buscó en sus gestos, una vez más, la razón de porqué no estaba ya entre sus brazos.  
Hôyô pareció recordar entonces el paquete entre sus manos y lo levantó hasta la altura de su rostro.

—Esto es para ti —dijo—. Es sólo un detalle que espero que te guste.

Kagome lo tomó entre sus manos y soltó el listón que lo adornaba, abrió la pequeña caja y se encontró con un hermoso broche en forma de flor de campanilla.

—¡Que hermoso! —pronunció mientras metía la mano para tomarlo entre las suyas—. Me ha encantando, muchísimas gracias.

Levantó la mirada con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y vio cómo su reacción había despertado una tierna expresión en el chico frente a ella.

—Prometo usarlo hoy en la noche —mencionó sonriendo.

Hôyô levantó su mano y tomó en ella el broche, entonces agarró unos pocos cabellos con mucha delicadeza y lo colocó con cuidado.

—Cómo me gustaría verte… —murmuró antes de acercarse a la amatista y besarle delicadamente los labios. Kagome, quien no se lo esperaba, abrió un poco la boca y comenzó a corresponder el beso.

No era su primer beso así, debía admitirlo. Pero sí entraba en uno de los primeros lugares; Hôyô era tierno con ella y no lo profundizaba demasiado, apenas parecía que rozaba sus labios.

Un carraspeo se escuchó y se separaron, ella completamente sonrojada.  
Detrás del chico se encontraba su abuelo, quien venía de donde los árboles se encontraban ya en flor, y quien probablemente estaba buscando algo que pudiera fallar esa noche. Debido a que ellos estaban en la entrada de la casa y bloqueándole el paso seguramente habían dado un buen espectáculo.

Cuando Hôyô se separó de ella y pasó su abuelo lanzándoles una mirada indescifrable, Kagome notó que su mamá venía con él.

—Bueno, nos veremos después —mencionó el chico antes de saludar y despedirse al mismo tiempo de su madre y comenzar a caminar hasta las escaleras.  
Lo siguió con la vista hasta que la inclinación de éstas le impidieron observarlo.

—Sabes —comenzó su mamá a su lado—, se ve que es un buen chico.  
—Lo es —afirmó.  
—Pero no parece que estés enamorada de él.

La chica dirigió su mirada hasta ella y negó con la cabeza un instante antes de suspirar.  
Las madres… ¿cómo le hacían para siempre saber todo?

Esa tarde buscó con la mirada a cualquier persona que se encontrara cerca del pozo. No era que estuviera buscando al extraño chico de la tarde anterior, claro que no… o mínimo no creía que fuera eso.

Bajó nuevamente las escaleras y se acomodó en su lugar. Pasó su mano derecha por sus cabellos sueltos y rozó el adorno que llevaba ahora.

—¿Hoy no tienes a tu gato aquí? —preguntó alguien detrás de ella.

Kagome dio media vuelta con tanta rapidez que casi pierde el equilibrio. ¿Cómo es que ese chico se encontraba ahí nuevamente? Peor aún: ¿cómo era que no lo había visto?

—¿Qué haces aquí?  
—¿No es hoy un festival? —cuestionó con una sonrisa de lado mientras bajaba por las escaleras.  
—Aún no comienza…  
—Pero eso no fue lo que pregunté —mencionó, deteniéndose frente a ella. Kagome podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del chico, el aroma masculino envolviéndola por completo—. De todas formas vine porque me pareció divertido ver tu espectáculo ayer…  
—¿Qué…? —comenzó.  
—Sí, tú sabes, el de tu gato y tú.

La morena hizo un sonido parecido a un gruñido. ¡Ese tipo!, ese… atractivo pero estúpido hombre, ya la tenía harta y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

—Soy InuYasha, por cierto —murmuró mientras clavaba su mirada en el rostro de ella, como esperando algo.  
—Kagome… —respondió ella por cortesía.  
—Lo sé —dijo con una triste sonrisa. Levantó la mano derecha tomando un poco del cabello que caía por el rostro de ella, acariciándolo en el camino y elevándolo hasta su rostro, para aspirar su aroma. Kagome detuvo su respiración—. Tu aroma sigue siendo el mismo… —comenzó a decir antes de guardar silencio y alejarse de ella.

Con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió de ella rápidamente, dejándola anonadada ante esa muestra de lo que a ella le parecía cariño.  
Y el corazón latiéndole deprisa.

&.

—Madre, ¿tú crees en el destino?

Su mamá levantó la cabeza de aquello que estaba cortando con tanto ímpetu.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó sonriendo.

Kagome mordió su labio inferior y se sonrojó un poco. No sabía de dónde venía la pregunta, pero no había podido evitar realizarla.  
No podría ser por aquel extraño chico, ¿verdad?

—Bueno —continuó ante el silencio de la morena—. En realidad creo en el hilo del destino —sonrió mientras continuaba con su tarea y veía de reojo a Kagome—. Tú también creías en él.  
—No es que haya dejado de creer… —murmuró.

No, en realidad no había dejado de creer. Es que sentía que ya había conocido a la persona que estaba amarrada al suyo pero no podía distinguirla.  
De hecho, estaba segura de que el hilo que había estado tensado por años, había vuelto a aquel estado que se podría considerar suelto.  
Como si la persona destinada a ella estuviera cerca.

Pero, claro, eso no era más que una fantasía.

&.

—¿Acaso vienes todos los días al festival? —preguntó mientras se acomodaba sus largos cabellos en una coleta.

InuYasha la observaba desde la cima de las escaleras con una sonrisa.

El festival llevaba ya casi una semana y a diario se paseaba por ahí, para verla, para poder reconocer que ella seguía viva y que no era sólo un sueño.

—Algo así —murmuró mientras se acercaba a ella. Tomó un mechón suelto y lo pasó por detrás de su oreja—. Sólo vengo antes de que comience y luego me marcho.  
—¿No lo disfrutas? —cuestionó, levantando la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Era tan pequeña…  
—Sí, claro que sí —respondió sonriendo nuevamente.

InuYasha sabía que parecía un acosador, pero probablemente lo era. Eso de pasar todos los días únicamente a verla unos minutos no era sano.

Pero nadie podía culparlo, llevaba toda su vida buscando a alguien, a ella. A Kagome Higurashi.  
O mínimo así había sido desde que tenía uso de razón.

—¿Vives lejos?  
—No, no tanto —mencionó observando cómo terminaba de acomodarse cada detalle del traje de sacerdotisa—. Pero hace poco que llegué a la ciudad.  
—¿En serio? ¿Vienes de turista?  
—Llegué como uno, pero me quedaré aquí.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó curiosa.  
—Por ti —aclaró.

Kagome se sonrojó ante tales palabras y él sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Existían cosas que no cambiaban.  
De hecho, él aún mantenía su mal humor, el sarcasmo y bastantes detalles que, según lograba recordar, exasperaban a más de uno.

Pero jamás volvería a hacerla llorar si estaba en sus manos, ya no más.

—Es hora de irme —mencionó al escuchar cómo comenzaban los sonidos propios de un movimiento masivo de personas.  
—¿No te quedarás…? —dijo antes de cerrar la boca. ¿Pero qué cosas creía que decía?  
—No, hoy no —murmuró negando lentamente—. Mañana si quieres lo haré.  
—InuYasha —susurró. Él cerró los ojos al escucharle hablar—. ¿Ese es tu nombre?  
—No —aclaró él, dando ya media vuelta—. Pero me gustaría que tú me llamaras así.

Kagome asintió mientras lo veía subir las escaleras y desaparecer, de nuevo, durante un día completo.

Aquella tarde fue peor que otras; habían acudido aún más personas, todas entusiasmadas ante el buen visto de los que ya habían ido, lo cual debería de hacerla feliz porque eso significa que hacía bien su trabajo, pero era mucho más pesado.

Además, ¡y para empeorar las cosas!, al final casi termina cayendo por el pozo.  
De niña no le tenía miedo al hecho de caer, sólo al dolor que le causaría siendo tan profundo, pero de unos años para acá, desde su quince aniversario, recordaba bien, le causaba pánico el siquiera imaginar meterse en aquel lugar.

Gracias a sus intentos sobrehumanos por salvarse, había logrado mantener el equilibrio y sostenerse bien para no caer.

Se sentía sumamente cansada, tanto que sin secarse el cabello se había dejado caer en su cama. '¡A dormir!', había celebrado cuando sintió aquel cómodo lugar bajo su adolorido cuerpo.

Y Kagome cayó dormida con rapidez, soñando con un chico de largos cabellos plateados, vestido con un extraño traje rojo y con orejas de perro en la cabeza, que la observaba desde el portal de su ventana.

* * *

Primer capítulo, lo iba a subir ayer pero estoy sin internet en casa y eso dificulta un poco las cosas.

Sé que no tienen mucha idea de qué va la historia, pero les juro que todo tiene sentido en el siguiente capítulo, recuerden que sólo es otro más y el epílogo.

Feliz día del amor y la amistad :D!

¿Reviews?


	3. Únicamente destino

**Hilo rojo**

**Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Capítulo II  
Destino  
**

—¿De nuevo aquí?

InuYasha le sonrió en respuesta mientras bajaba las escaleras. Observó en silencio cómo Kagome se acomodaba aquel traje que tantas cosas le recordaba y negó con la cabeza.  
Era igual a la chica que él había conocido.

—¿Siempre me recibirás con esa pregunta? —preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa en sus labios.  
—Lo siento —murmuró dando media vuelta para encararlo. Llevaba el broche de Hôyô aún en sus manos—. Es sólo que me parece muy extraña tu actitud.  
—Bueno, hoy me quedaré por aquí toda la tarde, así que espero te acostumbres —exclamó, chinchándola un poco para ver su reacción.

Tal y como esperaba, la morena frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada que intentaba leer sus pensamientos.  
Kagome realmente encontraba extraña la actitud del chico frente a ella, pero a la vez se sentía halagada de saber que iba ahí a verla.

—¿Por qué decidiste quedarte el día de hoy?  
—Porque tú me lo pediste.

Ella mordió su labio inferior y bajó la mirada, aquello era cierto. De hecho, había pasado toda la noche preguntándose la razón de por qué le había, en cierta forma, rogado que se quedara ahí.  
La conclusión a la que había llegado, con su mente analítica, era que él le causaba una sana curiosidad que debía satisfacer.

Sí, eso.

Kagome levantó las manos para ordenar su cabello, colocando el broche entre sus labios, en busca de hacer algo mientras el tiempo pasaba y las personas comenzaban a llegar.  
Sintió, más que vio, cómo InuYasha levantaba su mano y tomaba con cuidado aquella demostración de una flor de campanilla y la estudiaba con atención.

—Kikyô —susurró.

La chica levantó la mirada para verlo mientras amarraba su cabello en una coleta con un listón blanco.

—¿Perdón?  
—Así se llama la flor —aclaró acercándose a ella y colocándolo con cuidado en su cabello.  
—Sí, lo sé —afirmó. Sintió claramente cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban a pesar de sus intentos por no hacerlo.  
—¿Crees que haya sido una coincidencia que ese sea el broche que usas? El que sea la flor de Kikyô, o que tu nombre sea Kagome —cuestionó sin alejarse de ella, de hecho, estaba tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro—. ¿Tú crees en el destino, Kagome?  
—¿Por qué me preguntas todo eso? —preguntó sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.  
—Porque yo sí creo en él.

Tras la afirmación se alejó de ella y se sentó en una esquina, justo a tiempo de que un par de personas comenzaran a armar alboroto en las escaleras.

Kagome trabajó toda aquella noche, la penúltima del festival, con entusiasmo y más nerviosismo del que recordaba en años.

Podía sentir en ella la mirada, que parecía querer atravesarla, de InuYasha, quien no se había movido de aquel lugar en lo que llevaba la tarde.

En un momento de descanso, donde ella normalmente sacaba una botella de agua para beberla y procuraba aclarar sus pensamientos, se acercó a él parándose a su lado.

—Yo también creo —murmuró sin verlo, manteniendo su mirada en la botella que cargaba en su mano derecha.  
—Supongo que es difícil de hacer cuando las cosas suelen ser complicadas —dijo él poniéndose de pie—. Cuando pareciese que los caminos se separan a miles de kilómetros.

Kagome asintió una vez, comprendiendo un poco, y a la vez no, todo aquel monólogo.

—Mañana se termina el festival.  
—Lo sé —exclamó él colocándose frente a ella, obligándola a estar entre su cuerpo y la pared.  
—¿Seguirás viniendo? —preguntó sin voz. Podía oler aquel aroma que tenía InuYasha y, por alguna razón, sentía cada fibra de su ser diciendo un 'volviste' y no un 'al fin de encontré'.  
—Si así lo quieres tú.

Y Kagome afirmó con decisión.

&.

No es como si ella no lo esperara.

El último día solía ser terriblemente desesperante para ella, con la acumulación de las horas transcurriendo tan lentamente que le parecía que duraba años y no sólo sesenta minutos.

Ese día no había visto a InuYasha y se sentía extraña, como si lo que sucedía en esos momentos no fuera real.  
Claro que él le había aclarado la noche anterior que ese día probablemente no pudiera ir, o que llegaría al finalizar el festival.

Y ella había deseado firmemente poder verlo nuevamente.

La tarde anterior, durante sus cortos descansos y al finalizar su trabajo, habían platicado durante horas de cosas insignificantes. También de otras que le parecerían extrañas a cualquier persona pero que para ella tenían algún significado.  
Sobre todo cuando él clavaba sus orbes doradas en su rostro mientras esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta.

_—¿Cómo crees que serían los demonios en el pasado? —preguntó él.  
—¡Horribles! Pero seguramente de muchas formas, algunos quizá hasta serían humanos. Seguramente esos serían atractivos._

InuYasha sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Y los medio-demonios?  
—Esos… —mordió su labio inferior un poco, imaginando en su mente a un chico de cabello blanco demasiado largo—, esos son como un humano normal, pero con gran fuerza y pocos rasgos demoníacos —sonrió mientras levantaba su mirada—. Tal vez con orejas y esas cosas.

De alguna forma no mentía.

Kagome estaba segura de que sus descripciones habían sido muy acertadas y él las había tomado en serio con un aire de misticismo que competía ampliamente con el abuelo cuando contaba sus historias.

La tarde le pareció aún más interminable de lo normal a pesar que ese día cerraría un poco más temprano que el resto de los días. Después de todo la gente prefería presenciar el cierre del festival que estar ahí cuando la mitad de ellos, estaba segura, se sabían la historia al derecho y al revés.

Cuando la última persona dejó el templo Kagome suspiró y se recargó en el pozo. Cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza en círculos, buscando algo de energía para subir las escaleras, ir a su habitación y cambiarse para disfrutar el cierre del festival.

Bostezó un poco mientras daba media vuelta y se enfrentó cara a cara con la oscuridad del pozo en aquella habitación. Reprimió unos escalofríos cuando una corriente fría de aire llegó desde ese lugar.

—Deberías tener cuidado, podrías caer —dijo una voz detrás de ella. Kagome volvió a sentir escalofríos, pero esta vez por una razón diferente—. Y no estoy seguro de qué te encontrarás del otro lado.  
—¿Del otro lado? —preguntó girándose para enfrentarlo.  
—Sí —mencionó frunciendo el ceño—. Todos los pozos tienen otro conectado a ellos.

Kagome ladeó la cabeza notando una similitud con una idea que, raramente, le rondaba últimamente.

—Igual que el hilo rojo —murmuró casi para sí misma.  
—Es una manera muy particular de verlo —exclamó él, acercándose a ella y recargándose también en el pozo con sus brazos. Vio hacia dentro de él, buscando algo en la oscuridad—. Todo tiene un inicio y un fin.  
—Y están unidos de alguna forma u otra.

InuYasha asintió mientras se enderezaba para alcanzar toda su altura. Levantó la mano y tocó un mechón de aquel largo cabello negro, ahora medio suelto de su prisión. Con la otra, jaló el listón que lo mantenía junto y lo dejó caer en el pozo detrás de ellos.

—¿Con quién crees que estás unida tú, Kagome?

A pesar de los gritos de la gente afuera, del ruido de los juegos y pláticas insulsas, de los fuegos artificiales que comenzaron en ese instante, todo lo que Kagome pudo escuchar fue aquel susurro que llegó directo a su corazón.

Apenas sintió el pequeño jalón que recibió para acercarse aún más. Acomodó su cuerpo al de él y se encontró hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.  
El aroma de InuYasha inundó sus sentidos unos interminables segundos mientras su respiración parecía desbocada.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba levantó el rostro y recibió un suave beso en la frente.  
Uno que, a pesar de no ser más que un leve gesto, se sentía mejor que cualquier otro que hubiera experimentado jamás.

&.

Se asomó por la ventana por quinceava vez en los últimos cinco minutos mientras se reprendía mentalmente por hacerlo.

Definitivamente el estar nerviosa, desesperada y hasta un poco loca no iba a lograr que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Se dejó caer en la cama unos momentos mientras ordenaba sus ideas, no estaba completamente segura de creer que todo lo vivido el último mes fuera real.  
De hecho, en ocasiones sentía que todo era un sueño.

InuYasha no era precisamente una persona fácil de sobrellevar. Si cuando sólo la fastidiaba por unos minutos antes de comenzar con su trabajo le parecía desesperante, ahora entendía que eso definitivamente no era nada al compararlo.

Pero, de alguna forma, Kagome sabía cómo manejarlo.  
Y también cómo sobrellevarlo.

Después de aquel cierre del festival donde había permanecido abrazada a él por un tiempo indefinido, que estaba segura no había sido tanto como ella sentía, se habían visto casi a diario.  
Siempre era a la misma hora y comenzaban la cita en cuanto ella lo veía aparecerse frente al árbol sagrado. La morena sentía que de alguna forma el árbol y él estaban conectados, porque desde que las visitan eran diarias él había florecido mucho antes.

Desvió la mirada al reloj sobre su escritorio y se levantó para asomarse nuevamente.  
Sonrió ampliamente cuando lo divisó frente al árbol, observando alternativamente la ventana de su habitación y el pasillo que daba hacia el templo.

Antes de analizarlo, Kagome ya había bajado las escaleras y corría hasta él con una enorme sonrisa.

—Creo que tus amigos te están buscando —dijo él en cuanto la alejó un poco de su cuerpo. Señaló con la mirada por detrás de ella.

Sango y Miroku se encontraban ahí, viéndolos con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Y no lucían tan sorprendidos como deberían, sobre todo porque Kagome había olvidado completamente el comentarles aquellas citas.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó sonriente mientras se acercaba a ellos para saludarlos—. Les presento a InuYasha…

Kagome sabía que no era su nombre, que era un apodo, pero no podía evitar llamarle así. No cuando él le rogaba prácticamente que lo hiciera.

—Ellos son Sango y Miroku, mi mejor amiga y su novio.  
—Me sentiré despreciado —dijo el chico dramatizando—. ¿Es qué no soy tu amigo también, pequeña Kagome?  
—¡Ya, Miroku! —reclamó Sango dándole un leve codazo en las costillas—. Mucho gusto —dijo por parte de los dos.

Kagome dio media vuelta para observar a InuYasha, no pudo evitar notar la extraña mirada que él les lanzaba a sus amigos. Como reconociéndolos.

—Sólo venimos a entregarle algo a tu mamá, después nos vemos, pequeña —mencionó Miroku.

Ambos se despidieron y se fueron de ahí enseguida.

—Parecen buenos amigos —murmuró él.  
—Lo son —afirmó ella sonriendo.

Realmente Sango y Miroku habían aparecido cuando ella más desorientada se encontraba. Al salir de la secundaria y dejar de convivir con el trío de amigas que tenía anteriormente se sentía sola, algo incómoda dentro de la universidad donde no conocía a nadie.

Entonces se había topado con Sango, quien le sonrió en cuanto la vio y se sintió como si la hubiera encontrado. Poco después ambas encontraron a Miroku, a quien Sango ya conocía de antes y ellos comenzaron una relación que a la morena le parecía lo más indicado en todo el mundo.

Era como si ellos hubieran llegado a ella para complementar su vida.

—¿Vamos a ir a algún lado? —preguntó él cuando ella comenzó a ver intensamente hacia el árbol sagrado. Buscando algo que, parecía, no estaba ahí.  
—No, no realmente… ¿o eso quieres? —A veces se sentía tan extraña al lado de InuYasha.  
—Sólo me interesa estar contigo —admitió.

Sin decir más, comenzaron a caminar rumbo al árbol sagrado, se habían alejado un poco para saludar a sus amigos.  
Él se recargó en la blanca cerca que alejaba las raíces del árbol del resto del lugar. Desde donde se encontraba ella, unos pasos atrás, veía como si InuYasha estuviera recargado en el tronco. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada a la izquierda.

Kagome sostuvo la respiración unos instantes cuando en lugar del largo cabello negro visualizó un, aún más largo, cabello blanco. Y en lugar de la chaqueta negra, un traje en rojo.

Negó con la cabeza unos momentos, para cuando abrió los ojos no parecía nada extraño frente a ella. Sólo InuYasha, nada de cosas extrañas que hacía mucho no recordaba ni veía.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó él cuando notó el escrutinio al que era sometido.  
—No… no… —susurró—. Creo…

InuYasha se levantó lentamente y se acercó hasta ella. Kagome levantó la mirada para ver directamente la barbilla del chico, que era hasta donde llegaba debido a su pequeña altura.

Él le sonrió de una manera que a ella le sonó nostálgica, algo triste.

—¿Qué harías si te digo que yo sí creo en el destino?  
—Que ya me lo habías mencionado —dijo buscando mirar sus ojos, pero él no la veía a ella.  
—Sí, ya lo había dicho —aseveró él con una tensa sonrisa—. Pero no te dije el porqué.

Kagome aguardó unos momentos mientras parecía que él luchaba con sí mismo.

—¿Y cuál es la razón? —preguntó en un susurro.  
—Porque te he vuelto a encontrar —respondió él con seguridad—. Porque a pesar de que no debería de ser, por la maldición que acarreaba la perla, volví a encontrarme contigo.

La chica tragó saliva.  
Aquella afirmación no tenía mucho sentido, pero de alguna forma, en lugar de asustarla como, estaba segura, pasaría con la mayoría de la gente, ella la sentía como un recuerdo que había olvidado.

—La perla de Shikon —murmuró sin saber por qué.  
—Sí, esa perla —susurró él en respuesta.

InuYasha se acercó a ella un poco más, tanto que podía tocarla con su respiración, que podría rodearla con sus brazos y de esa forma ser uno en un abrazo tan cerrado que no sabrían dónde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro.

—Debo hacer algo que siempre quise y nunca pude hacer antes…

Y Kagome sabía a qué se refería.

Él se inclinó un poco y ella cerró sus ojos justo unos instantes antes de recibir aquel tímido roce de labios que la transportó, literalmente, a otro momento.  
Uno donde se reconoció a sí misma viajando por medio del pozo, donde conoció a InuYasha, Sango y Miroku y entendió, de una vez por todas, todos aquellos mínimos detalles que se escapaban de su presente.

Alzó sus brazos para pasarlos por el cuello de él, obligándolo a profundizar más aquel beso. Abrió los labios para recibir el aliento de él dentro de su boca, dentro de su ser.  
Sintió cómo sus pies tomaron vida propia y se puso de puntitas, buscando alcanzar la altura de InuYasha, buscando ser más de él de lo que podría ser jamás.

La mano derecha de él se posó cuidadosamente en su nuca y la obligó a inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado para continuar con aquella danza en la que participaba todo su cuerpo.

Kagome tuvo miedo de aquel sentimiento que parecía nacer desde su corazón y se transportaba con rapidez por todo su cuerpo.  
No dejando ningún pedazo sin llenar.

—Kagome… —murmuró él aún sobre sus labios.

La aludida abrió sus ojos y los clavó en aquellos dorados que la observaban expectantes. Ella enredó sus dedos en aquellos largos cabellos negros, anclándose a ese lugar, obligando a su cuerpo a permanecer junto al de él. A ser parte de InuYasha.  
_Una vez más._

—¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó InuYasha.

Kagome se alejó unos centímetros de él, cuestionando a qué se refería con eso.

—¿Recuerdas, Kagome?

Ella sí recordaba, todos aquellos meses con otros InuYasha, Sango y Miroku en el Sengoku. Todo lo que debió olvidar por volver a su presente y que durante años había olvidado.

Transparentes lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras asentía con fuerza, cargadas de momentos añorados en sueños que se aparecían en su mente aún y cuando estaba despierta.

—Sí —susurró. Tocó suavemente su mejilla derecha, él se inclinó sobre ella ante la caricia—. Recuerdo, InuYasha.

&.

Aquella noche Kagome no soñó con fantasías que no parecían reales, aquellas donde ella luchaba contra enormes monstruos armada con un arco y flechas. Donde era acompañada por sus mejores amigos y su amado InuYasha.

Sonrió mientras veía al oscuro cielo de la noche y se preguntaba dónde estaría el pequeño Shippô. Sería más difícil encontrarlo en su época.  
No era como si ella hubiera buscado a Sango y Miroku, realmente jamás lo había pensado de esa forma. Entendía que sólo el destino era lo que los había llevado a conocerse, nuevamente, aquella tarde.

Tampoco había buscado a InuYasha, pero él sí a ella… durante años enteros desde que recordó quién era.  
Parecía que él era el único al que Naraku le había permitido permanecer con sus recuerdos, y no con los necesarios para encontrarla; él suponía que en búsqueda de que sufriera para siempre al no poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Porque realmente InuYasha creía que había revivido en un momento diferente del que era Kagome.

Kagome dirigió su mirada a su escritorio, donde permanecía una perla dentro de un contenedor de cristal. InuYasha se lo había dado aquella tarde diciéndole que le pertenecía, que había nacido con ella. Y muerta, para todo caso, Kikyô había muerto con ella.

El amanecer llegó con la chica dormida en su cama, con una sonrisa en los labios y el hilo rojo del destino fuertemente atado a su dedo meñique.  
Sabiendo que InuYasha estaba unido también a él, donde fuera que estuviera en esos momentos.

Para siempre.

* * *

Jo, tardé mucho en dejar la continuación. Juro que no fue enteramente mi culpa, muchas cosas se me atravesaron.

Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a mi pequeña Grace porque va completitititito para ella. Te quiero, niña.

¿Reviews?


	4. Epílogo

**Hilo rojo**

**Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Epílogo**

Una suave risa llenó el lugar.

Kagome reía ante la escena que no le sonaba nada más que un fuerte deja vú. InuYasha se encontraba enfurruñado en una esquina de la habitación mientras un pequeño niño se sentaba cómodamente en sus rodillas.

La chica no podía creer que su novio estuviera celoso de Shippô pero así era, lo demostraba claramente con aquella asesina mirada y su forma de fruncir los labios en un gesto de desprecio.

Negó con la cabeza mientras su amiguito se bajaba de su regazo y caminaba hacia la puerta, era hora de irse con su familia.

Aquellas reuniones entre ellos eran ocasionalmente algo curioso, Shippô no recordaba gran cosa pero, al igual que Kagome, soñaba con aquellas aventuras que habían vivido.  
Sango y Miroku simplemente no recordaba nada, aún.

Y no es como si lo esperara, no era algo sencillo de entender eso de que eran la reencarnación de alguien, que eran amigos por una razón que no tenía que ver más que con la casualidad y que estaban juntos por algo llamado destino.

Sí, destino.  
Aquel que la había llevado a atar su dedo con InuYasha aún sin haberlo conocido. Que la había guiado a través de cada momento de su vida hasta llegar, de nuevo, a él.

Se acercó a su novio y lo besó suavemente en los labios, tranquilizándolo con esa sencilla acción.

No es como si ella fuera a quejarse de que aún con el hilo rojo enredado por tantas épocas, momentos y situaciones, apretando por momentos y asustándola con la soltura por la distancia, de vivir tales cosas para poder reencontrarse con él.

La próxima vez que le preguntaran si creía en el destino respondería algo…

_Sí._

* * *

Ahora sí, con esto termina la historia. Espero que les guste porque, realmente, para mí es difícil saberlo cuando no es mi pareja favorita xD! Sé que a la chica a la que se lo escribí le gustó, pero ella siempre dice que le gusta todo lo que escribo (?).

Quien sabe, tal vez algún día escriba otra historia 'larga' de InuYasha.

Gracias por todos sus reviews y favoritos ;).


End file.
